Dahlia Marko
Dahlia Marko (ダリアマルコ Daria Maruko) is the Guild Master of the Excalibur Guild and was a founding member of the Burning Catarina Guild. Appearance Dahlia is an elderly woman well into her sixtieth decade and as such is very small in stature, she is also often seen hunched over. She has large, pink knot tied hair and small darker eyebrows which rest above dark eyes that almost never open. Her face is also quite wide and wrinkled.Her attire consists of orange trousers, a pink long sleeved shirt and pink sandals with red hearts on them. She also dons a white/pink apron with a heart on it's front. As a younger girl during her membership of Burning Catarina, she was noticeably taller and wore her longer hair in two long pigtails at each side of her head. She wore more provocative clothing: a short, strapless, furry leopard print dress with matching arm bands and boots. Personality Relationships .]] Boron Boron and Dahlia have been friends since childhood and although have diverted to different occupations within different factions: Dahlia becoming master of her own guild and Boron becoming a high ranking member of the Ministry of Magic. The two have a friendly competitive relationship and often attempt to best eachother in various activites, be it a race to actual legitimate battling. Dahlia enjoys the fact that while the two assisted in the founding of Burning Catarina, have divulged into differing fields of work but Dahlia prefers Boron working for the Ministry as she feels as though she has inside information that other guild masters would be unaware of. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Explosion Magic (爆魔法 Baku no Mahō): Dahlia is able to induce an abundance of kinetic energy upon Eternano particles in the air, causing them to collide with extreme force, the resulting product being an explosion. She can create explosions of varying intensities and sizes with almost no effort due to her decades of experience with the magic. She has also been shown manipulating her explosions defensively. *'Firewall' (ファイアウォール Faiaōru): Dahlia induces a circular explosion in the air before her extending outwards in a violent, firey outburst. It acts as a 'barrier' by incinerating any incoming projectiles. .]] Terror Geist (テロガイスト Tero Gaisuto): Dahlia also uses her magic to instill a paralysing fear within others. She creates this by releasing a 'foul' magical aura which takes the form of a shadowy being behind her which has two gleaming red eyes, this energy causes such crippling terror within those around her that they are unable to move although those with a willpower strong enough, like Boron are able to resist this magic. Her facial expression becomes noticeably fiendish and her eyes open and turn milky when she uses Terror Geist. Enhanced Sense of Touch: Dahlia has a keen sense of touch, shown when she sensed that boron had teleported behind her merely by feeling the change in air pressure around her. Weapons & Items Walking Cane: Dahlia carries a cane to aid her when walking. It is a simple cane with a carved segmented handle. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Burning Catarina Category:FbAddict Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:FB